The field of endeavor for this invention is to simplify support structures for ground mounted solar panels or other objects. This bracket provides an attachment to commonly available t-posts, while providing a resolution to the issue that the vertical location of the common t-post stud is variable. The bracket mounts to a t-post and is adjustable to account for the variable location of the stud nearest to the top of any common t-post. The cross bar is placed underneath the stud and the cross angle is placed on the top back of the t-post. The bolts/nuts are tightened to provide a clamping force which secures the bracket assembly to the t-post. A vertical is integral to the cross angle. The vertical joins two angle mounts with a mechanical fastener. The angle mounts support one or more photo-voltaic panels. A photo-voltaic panel is connected to the angle mounts with a mechanical fastener. This assembly provides a structurally sound and secure mounting point for a photo-voltaic panel or other object. This bracket used in conjunction with t-posts embedded in the ground will be an efficient way to build ground mounted photo-voltaic systems.
This bracket can be used to attach a photo-voltaic panel directly to the top of a t-post thus eliminating the need for other more complicated mounting systems. This bracket provides a consistent measurable mounting location for an object, by adjusting to the vertically varying t-post stud location.
When t-posts are embedded in the ground in sets of two, the back row having a t-post higher out of the ground and the front row having a t-post further in the ground, a photo-voltaic panel can be provided with a desired tilt.